The deoxyglucose method is being applied to the monkey to advance knowledge regarding the parts of the brain which are involved in the processing of visual information. The involvement of clearly defined limits of cortex (largely the inferior portion of the temporal lobe) and limbic system have already been demonstrated. In future experiments it is hoped to differentiate regions involving the mental processes, memory and discrimination.